Cien palabras para mí
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Cien palabras sobre lo que pasará entre ellas, lo que pasó, lo que está pasando y lo que nunca debió o deberá ocurrir
1. Engaño

**_Sí...tendrá 100 caps, dios me salve por aceptar el desafio de otra ficker...  
><em>**

**_Seran de este largo normalmente o más los caps, no creo que menos_**

**_Disclaimer: OUAT_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, Angst, smut, etc (luego diré que más cuando tenga que hacerlo)  
><em>**

**_Y no se preocupen por el otro fic de Swan Queen, Letter and photograpy o algo así (que verguenza que no sepa el nombre bien xD) porque me tardé porque quería de terminar de escribirlo antes, pero lo había publicado por ansiosa xD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cien palabras para mí<span>_**

**_Palabra 1º: Engaño_**

Cuando pensó en salir con Regina nunca esperó de ella que sea fiel, por ello cuando le encontró besando a un hombre en su clase de equitación no se sorprendió, ni se inmutó, tan solo se fue dejándole un mensaje en el celular diciéndole que no podría verle hoy.

Ya no quería estar con ella.

— ¿Qué pasó allí atrás?—Preguntó Ruby mientras arrancaba la moto. Emma se abrazó a su torso mientras andaban.

—Nada no quiero hablar de ello…

—Claro, como quieras linda.

* * *

><p>Las cosas siempre serían así, ella evitaba equitación, primero con excusas luego con la verdad, que ya no quería ir y que no era lo mismo, claro, no le dijo el por qué de eso, pero a Regina pareció bastarle, además sabía que era lo que ella quería así no tenía que estar apurándose y haciéndole correr al otro rápido.<p>

Desde ese día ella no dejó de ignorarle, era algo súper molesto para la morena, que se había acostumbrado a pasar el día con la rebelde de Swan.

Comenzaba a molestarle, Regina quería hablar con ella, saber qué le pasaba, y no sospechaba ni remotamente el por qué, ya que no sabía, ni suponía o imaginaba que le había visto haciendo lo que no debía.

Después de todo…eran algo así como novias.


	2. Relación

**_Jessica: Sí, pobrecita, pero siempre después de la tormenta sale es sol (a menos que sea de noche, que arruinaría el dicho xD)  
><em>**

**_No pensaba actualizar ahora, pero qué más dá, ya tengo hasta la palabra 50 así que no creo que haya problemas_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Palabra 2º: Relación<span>_**

Cuando Emma despertó tenía las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Había soñado otra vez con Regina, debía ser la tercera semana que llevaba ignorándole…y comenzaba a cansarse la otra, cosa que no acostumbraba porque lo que quería lo tenía como y cuando lo quisiese…

Así que no dejaba de tener mensajes de ella, de todo tipo

_Emma:_

_¿Está todo bien cariño?, hace unos días que no te veo._

_Te extraño, ¿Nos vemos mañana, es sábado después de todo?_

_Responde y arreglemos._

_Regina_

Ignorado completamente, estaba bañándose cuando lo recibió así que ni lo vio.

_Emma:_

_Mi amor, ¿Qué pasó? Con Ruby te esperamos y no apareciste._

_Responde ¿Está todo bien?_

_Con amor Regina_

Nuevamente ignorada sin inmutarse ante ello…

_Emma corazón:_

_¿Qué te está pasando? ¿En serio estás bien? Llevas faltando a la facultad unos cinco días, tus compañeras me contaron, y parecen en un complot o algo así para no contarme nada, de seguro tu se los pediste, pero la pegunta es entonces… ¿Por qué?_

_¿Hice algo malo? Dime, así puedo disculparme o lo que quieras, porque de verdad te extraño_

_Preocupada, Tú Regina_

_"Tú Regina" _

—Mentiras…muchas y muy gordas mentiras…—Habló sola Emma mientras terminaba unos papeles y apagaba el teléfono.

Siempre era igual.

Siempre le ignoraba, salía rápido o se quedaba más tiempo en la Facultad solo para evitarle, no quería hablar, y sus amigas sabían todo así que le apoyaban y le mentían a Regina o le miraban feo, aunque eso ella no lo aprobaba pero a sus amigas poco o nada le importaba.

Regina podía ponerse de rodillas, darle todo el hombre del mundo pero no quitaba que esté sucia, que tenga jugos ajenos, sabores extraños, y que haya tenido algo más que sus dedos dentro de ella.

Porque sí quería jugar a ser puta, pues dos podía jugar a eso, solo que Emma nunca sería una puta, ella sería el Az del juego y le demostraría lo mal que hizo con engañarle, o algo así.

No podía creer, ni quería hacerlo ya que pensó que su relación era algo especial…

JA, error típico de pareja novata


	3. Buzo, Campera

**_Jessica: ajaja a este paso te malcriaré, ehm, síi, pero te aviso que habrá antes unos cuantos problemitas en medio o algunas otras cosas antes que eso pase xD  
><em>**

**_Sin más aquí el cap_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Palabra º3: CamperaBuzo_**

Emma caminaba por el hall del campus. Estaba algo cansada, no quería hacer más que descansar, porque desde hace unos días que no dejaba de tener exámenes, parciales, prácticos, ensayos, y más.

Así que ahora solo salió a tomar aire ya que había terminado rápido sus deberes y ensayos de ese día.

Mientras los demás seguían allí explotando su cabeza ella estaba caminando para ir a una de las salas abandonadas que tenía un pasadizo por así decirle, secreto que daba al tejado, así se quedaría allí a pasar el tiempo y al menos, sí no podría divertirse lo haría.

En el camino cuando estaba subiendo escuchó algo, resulto que era alguien, se sentó y esperó que esa persona lo hiciera también y así saber quién era.

Creyó…mal, que era Mary, o Ruby.

Por ello simplemente se quedó sorprendida cuando vio que era Regina Mills…

—Mills…— Murmuró y su ceño sin que lo pensara, se frunció.

Era a quien de todo el mundo menos quería ver en este momento.

Así que cuando se sentó cerca suyo ella se alejó, mucho. Casi en la otra punta del tejado.

¿Infantil?

Tal vez

¿Tonto?

Definitivamente

Pero poco le importaba, no quería ni sentir su cercanía, ya era más que suficiente, y sobraba con mirarle.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?—A Regina aun le dolía cómo le trataba, como a una desconocida, porque nunca, ni cuando le conoció le llamó con su apellido, esa chica no era de llamar a la gente así, por lo que era obvio que su presencia no era bienvenida.

Con la pregunta se quedó pensando qué podía responderle.

—Yo…Emma…tenemos que hablar—Le dijo al fin, estaba entre sería y triste, y Emma no le daba importancia.

— ¿Qué tengo que hablar contigo?—Dijo con asco— Yo no tengo nada que decirte

—Pero yo a ti sí

Y callaron, Emma no le miraba pero se notaba que esperaba a saber qué quería.

—Emma… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te pasa, y sobretodo qué nos pasa en lo nuestro?—Le preguntó y se notaba que lo estuvo pensando mucho.

La otra solo se limitó a reír amargamente que sacó de lugar a Regina.

_¿Qué qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con lo nuestro?_

_Por favor ¡Regina! ¿Eres idiota?, _Pensaba Emma.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa?...—Volvió a reír y por primera vez le miró, se notaba que estaba irritada, y tenía un aire de ofendida

—Sí…

—Pues simple Mills, si quieres acostarte con alguien entonces no me ilusiones antes de hacerlo—Y se levantó sin esperar o ver la reacción o respuesta ajena.

Así se marchó.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta.

* * *

><p>Era domingo cuando Regina se apareció en su casa.<p>

—Claro cariño, pasa, Emma está por llegar, está en natación—Y La madrastra de Emma le dejó pasar para que se sentase en el sillón del salón y que llegue Emma— Siéntete como en casa, y por favor si quieres algo me avisas, yo ya vuelvo tengo que comprar para la cena

La otra chica asintió y antes de que se fuera la señora pareció recordar algo y volvió.

—Ah ¿Te quedas a cenar?

—No yo…

—Tomaré eso como un sí, hablaré con tu madre—Y se marchó´.

Y había pensado en decirle lo que tenía que decir a Emma y salir huyendo…pero al parecer eso no sería posible…tenía que decirle lo que quería al último.

* * *

><p>Emma no tardó en llegar, justo cuando Regina se aburrió, y pensó en abrir un libro para leer, se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió.<p>

No dijo nada, no quería asustarle…

Así escuchó ir y venir a Emma detrás de ella, suerte que el sillón tenía un respaldo alto porque así no le veía desde allí.

Cuando terminó de hacer de todo y se sentó en el otro sillón con tan solo una braga negra y una musculosa blanca que tenía como cotidiana casi.

— ¡Regina!—Chilló al verla y se fue casi de un salto.

La otra se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció.

Al volver tenía un short y cara de

_¿Pero qué mierda haces aquí?_

Regina tragó algo incómoda

— Yo…Emma…—Tomó algo de valor para seguir…—Emma…quiero que hablemos, por favor

—Oh no…—Y se levantó para huir.

Tenía un rico olor a bronceador, crema y agua de pileta, que a ella nunca le desagradó.

— ¡No!, no te me vas a escapar de nuevo—Le advirtió Regina y la tomó de la mano pero se zafó e hicieron una carrera y Regina ganó, porque sorprendentemente cuando lo necesitaba superaba a la atleta.

Y así se puso sobre la puerta para evitar que pasara.

—Mu-e-ve-te…ahora Regina…—Le advirtió, pero la otra chica se veía muy seria en quedarse allí a pesar de que corriera el riesgo de hacer que la otra se moleste en serio.

Emma le miró con cara de que en serio le haría daño si no se movía.

—No me importa Emma, hazme lo que quieras, pero no me moveré—Le dijo simplemente.

La otra bufó y se fue hacía la cocina.

Regina cerró con llave la puerta, suerte que vio que la madrastra de Emma tenía una para entrar.

Así le siguió y la vio buscar algo para tomar.

—Emma…—Le llamó pero la chica poco o nada le escuchaba.

Seguía yendo de un lado al otro, para buscar un vaso, una botella, algo.

—Emma—Intentó de nuevo.

Mientras que la otra se fue a sentar y ni le miró.

—Emma…por favor

La otra por fin, luego de unas cinco veces más de insistir, llegó a dar muestra de que le escuchó.

Bufó molesta pero nada más.

—Em-…

— ¡Calla!—Le dijo de mal humor— ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres que escuche como para molestarme tanto?!

Regina por un momento se sintió inferior y con algo de miedo por lo imponente que se veía la otra.

Tragó un poco ruidosamente.

—Yo…eh…—La voz comenzaba a fallar pero la controló con esfuerzo— Quiero hablar contigo…te lo dije, tenemos que hacerlo y no puedes huir por siempre.

A Emma se le veía que en cualquier momento desaparecería aunque tuviera que tirarse de la ventana.

Regina entonces esperó casi una eternidad sin inmutarse para que le responda, porque si creía que el silencio o la espera le haría que le deje en paz, estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

><p>Pasaron un largo rato peleando, o "<em>Hablando" <em>como decía Emma a los comentarios ácidos y respuestas molestas, hasta que la otra chica dijo algo que le sorprendió.

Regina luego de reírse le miró con una sonrisa amenazante

— ¡No se de qué te quejas! Me acosté por él por tu culpa— Y con un sonido de explosión eso golpeó los oídos de Emma quien escupió de la sorpresa todo lo que había tomado y estaba en su boca en ese momento a otro lado.

Cuando terminó se limpió y le miró incrédula, pero totalmente incrédula.

—Oh… ¡Oh, no acabas de decir eso…!...—Y se levantó hecha una furia—Te vas…—Le dijo y Regina le miró como si le hubiese hablado en chino— ¡TE VAS YA!—Y la tomó muy fuerte del brazo.

Con ello Regina hizo una mueca de dolor pero no dijo nada, y no pudo evitar que con la gran fuerza que la otra tenía la llevase hasta la puerta.

—Te…vas…ahora—Decía casi sin poder hablar de la furia que tenía.

Regina negó y forcejeó para librarse, pero justo cuando Emma estaba por abrir la puerta para que salga, la puerta se abrió sola antes.

Entonces vieron entrar a la mujer.

—Mamá…—Dijo y la mujer se quedó extrañada al ver a la otra que parecía querer soltarse del agarre de su hijastra.

—Mi amor ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, ella tiene que irse, tan solo eso

—Oh no cariño, se queda a cenar

Y Emma miró incrédula a Regina, quien le respondió con una expresión de

_Ni yo quería quedarme…pero insistió_

—Pero…no quiero que ella-

— ¡Emma! No seas grosera con la invitada, ve a la cocina y comienza a ayudarme, hay que hacer la comida.

La chica rodó sus ojos, y luego de mucho esfuerzo de no ahorcar a la morena se fue a donde le dijo.

Esta iba a ser una noche larga…

* * *

><p>Comían y se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, salvo la madrastra de Emma que parece disfrutar de su plato en paz.<p>

Emma solo miraba su comida y cuando por accidente al tomar de la botella o querer mirar a la ventana miraba a la otra, lo hacía con tanto odio que hacía aterrar a la otra.

—Bueno Regina, es un poco tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas?—Le preguntó y Emma casi se muerde la lengua

—Mamá no creo que-…

—Emma—Le cortó con advertencia y la otra chica miró amenazante a Regina quien negó.

—Perdonen tengo cosas que hacer…no puedo—Y dio una sonrisa elegante, de las que sabía cómo fingir todo lo que sentía.

Como ahora que sentía un lio de emociones pasar por su cuerpo por el rechazo y por saber que Emma les descubrió con el chico en equitación…era todo tan jodido que solo quería huir, tenía que haberlo hecho cuando Emma se lo dijo…así no estaría así ahora.

La Madrastra insistió pero no había nada que dijera que hiciera que la otra aceptara así que se rindió algo decepcionada, aun más por notar la extraña actitud de su hijastra con la otra, porque Emma no era así, sino todo lo contrario, amable y cálida hasta con quienes no le caían y además de educada aquí.

* * *

><p>Cuando Emma estaba en el parque hacía un frío de muerte, pero a ella poco o nada le importaba, estaba concentrada en pensar otras cosas más importantes, pero el estar de remera mangas cortas temblaba a veces por el frío.<p>

—Maldita seas Regina…—Murmuraba cada tanto mirando el horizonte, estaba sentada con los pies colgando del acantilado que había por allí.

Normalmente había una valla que delimitaba el terreno para que nadie caiga de allí, pero con un amigo, Hook, siendo niños rompieron una parte, por accidente pero les vino genial ya que así ellos podían pasar y esconderse por allí cuando jugaban al escondite, nadie nunca les encontraba nunca así

Entonces ella se posaba allí. Mirando el anochecer, era precioso. Abrazaba sus piernas y por ratos ocultaba su cara allí porque no quería llorar tanto, pero no podía evitarlo así que al menos se secaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Me llamaste?—Escuchó su voz detrás suyo.

La cara de Emma cambió completamente, ahora se le veía muy dolida, primero estuvo molesta pero lo otro le ganó.

Así ni se dignó en moverse.

Las manos de Regina tocaron sus brazos e iba a hablarle pero se detuvo al tener un respingo por el hecho de que…

—… ¡Madre santa, estás helada!—Dijo frunciendo el ceño con esa expresión tan suya. Y sacó de su mochila un buzo, ella llevaba una campera a juego.

— Ten, así estás mejor—Y levantando sus manos tan rápido que Emma no pudo negarse, le puso el buzo, y le ayudó a pasar la cabeza, porque a pesar de que el orificio era amplio se trabó, y no se sabe cómo.

—… y… listo—Sonriendo se sentó a su lado.

Emma se alejó, pero no tanto porque la mirada de Regina era muy intensa y le obligaba a estar algo cerca.

— Regina… ¿Qué quieres ahora?—Le preguntó resentida y con una mirada dolida que dedicaba al aire— Creí haberte dejado claro que no quiero hablarte ni verte, mejor escucharte o estar cerca de ti

Pero la otra estaba muy concentrada en su nombre, hace días que no le llamaba así, eso le hizo de cierta forma sonreír.

—Perdona—Se disculpó por su cara de idiota.

—Como sea…—Miró hacia el lado opuesto

—Venga, no puedes decir que no me…

—No Regina, nada, ni un poco, no te extraño nada, ¿Sabes? Porque cada vez que siquiera comienzo a hacerlo, recuerdo el día que te vi follarlo, y el siguiente que te di una oportunidad de que haya sido algo de una vez o forzado, pero te veías que lo disfrutabas, y una tercera…eso fue lo que cerró todo y ya no, respondiéndote otra vez, no te extraño ni una mierda—Le respondió con muchísima frialdad, y de ser literal la otra estaría congelada.

—Emma…

— "_Emma" _Nada, tú me metiste cuernos todos los días de tu dichosa clase cuando lo que creí era que ibas temprano por ser obsesiva de practicar…pero no, me equivoqué, así aprendí lo más importante que podría aprender, de no confiar ni pensar positivamente cuando de ti se trate…

Eso le dolió a Regina.

Quiso abrazarle porque esa mirada de sufrimiento le ganaba, pero ella había hecho que se separe, no Emma, así que la rubia solo se levantó.

— Sí solo querías que te respondiera si estaba extrañándote o no, pues ya tienes mi respuesta, y si no es lo último que quieres hablar pues…no me importa, ni te escucharé, sabes que ya no me gusta escuchar nada de lo que salga de tu boca—Le dijo secamente, y se marchó.

Regina entones copió la anterior pose de la otra, abrazó sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso…le amaba de verdad y se había dejado llevar, todo porque la otra no quería tener sexo con ella aún?...que estúpida razón…


	4. Esas

**_Jessica: Pues aquí ten, malcríate xDD gracias por los comentarios por cierto.  
><em>**

**_Jajaj sí, para mi es igual, siempre es al revés_**

**_(aquí comienza el temporal pero largo FROZEN SWAN, que me encanta xD)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Palabra 4º: Esas<span>_**

Besarle, comenzar a tocar su cuerpo, contorneando su cintura, acariciando su piel, posándose encima, llegaba hasta besarle con lengua pero cuando quería desprenderle la camisa llegaba hasta el penúltimo botón que la otra le detenía y le decía que no quería hacerlo aún, que no estaba lista.

Entonces Regina decepcionada se apartaba y aceptada ocultando lo que sentía y así las ganas comenzaban a ganarle.

Esas eran las cosas que comenzaron a Regina al borde, hasta que no vio otra que salida que hacer lo que hizo.

Pero por supuesto nunca sería una excusa suficiente, y lo sabía.

Lo sabía al ver los ojos tristes de Emma en su Facultad.

Ella era de Arte y otra de leyes

Mientras que Regina de Política y abogacía.

Así que por momentos aunque no sea más que en la biblioteca se encontraban.

* * *

><p>Mientras Emma comía con Ruby en el comedor del edificio de Arte, la otra miró con sorpresa a la entrada.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa?—Y la otra miró de nuevo a la rubia

—Es esa perra de Mills… ¿Cómo puede comer aquí sabiendo que estas aquí…?—Le dijo a su amiga, quien se alzó de hombros.

—Estoy comenzando a superarle ¿Sabes? Y hasta creo que saldré con una chica nueva de la facultad que está linda y me pidió salir a comer algo, aunque creo que como amigas, pero no importa, su nombre es Elsa— Le contó la chica, y Ruby se quedó boquiabierta.

—Emma…—susurró, y la rubia comenzó a reír porque sabía cómo reaccionaría y lo esperaba así— ¡Ohhhhh Emmaaa! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Muy bien hecho!—Le dio palmadas múltiples en su espalda, y Emma casi escupe tres veces lo que tomaba.

—Calma, calma Ruby, me harás tirar el sándwich y la gaseosa—Sonrió, adoraba a su amiga pero era condenadamente torpe y le daba mucha risa, varías veces en su vida sobretodo de niña casi se ahogaba con las cosas que le decía.

Así Ella vio entrar a la nombrada anteriormente al comedor.

—Es ella—Le anunció Emma y Ruby casi escupe ella su bebida

— ¡Está buenísima!—Le golpeó en el hombro— ¡Auch! Pero sí es verdad y lo sabes

—Sí pero no hagas tanto escándalo que nos miran todos—Se río de nuevo y la amiga igual.

Del otro lado Regina observó cómo las chicas hablaban y escuchó eso, obviamente no hablaban de ella, también se quedó aun más sorprendida cuándo, llegó de repente una chica, tenía cabello rubio plateado algo pálido.

Esa chica vestía una linda blusa azul casi celeste, con un pantalón blanco, zapatos chatitos casi como sandalias pero más cubiertos negros.

Una mirada preciosa penetrante y dulce, tenía un gento de madurez, ojos preciosos por cierto, azules ultramar.

Esa sonrisa, ahora entendía por qué todos babeaban ahora allí incluyendo mujeres, y entre ellas…

Emma se levantó entonces y abrazó a esa chica cuando llegó hasta ella, se veía mucho cariño e intimidad entre ellas.

— ¡Regina para romperás el…!—Y el vaso de vidrio estalló y todo fue amortiguado por la mano de la mujer—Vaso…tarde—Dijo la amiga que estaba con ella.

—Vaya…

Y así se marchó de allí dejando la comida entera, poco le importaba, no vería a su novia, o si es que aun lo eran, con esa niñata desconocida que se hacía la linda.

_Y lo era_, Le traicionaba una parte de ella al admitirlo, ella solo bufó y desapareció por el pasillo.


	5. Palabras

**_Sí, hoy actualicé bastante, pero es porque pronto hasta después de el Lunes no podré porque tengo que estudiar._**

**_No quiero ser Spoiler, pero no lo resisto (asíque sino quieres saber más de la cuenta NO LEAS ESTO)_**

_**pronto se viene el Begina (suena raro) Relle, Regille (suena gracioso), the Beauty Queen (este me gusta más)**_

**_(AHORA SI PUEDES LEER)_**

**_Jessica: Jajaja xDD, es verdad, y no me molesta tampoco.  
><em>**

**_Aun está pensandolo, primero tiene que superar la ira y dominar los celos y luego, uhh, ya verás._**

**_Totalmente de acuerdo, Elsa es Elsa al igual que Regina es Regina dos bellezas peligrosas una más peligrosa que otra, pero ambas son atractivas._**

**_Gracias, gracias, gracias, y gracias, me alegra muchísimo que pienses así, y por ese comentario este será un cap dedicado a tí_**

**_Galaxydragon: Jajaja, sí es lo mejor una Regina celosa, y que bien que pienses así._**

**_Aquí tienes el siguiente cap, pero pronto subiré otro, y no se cuánto serán por hoy pero bueno, ya veré._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Palabra 5º: Palabras<span>_**

**_(dedicado a Jessica Nolasco)_**

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, ¿Quién diablos se creía esa fulana para robar a su Emma?

Bufó, NADIE, no había nadie en el mundo que tuviera el derecho de hacer algo así.

Ahora estaba en la enfermería del edificio de Literatura, que curiosamente era el único que tenía uno, entre todas las facultades.

La mujer que le vendaba estaba riendo por momentos.

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes?—Soltó, sin muchas ganas de usar su falsa amabilidad con todos y su elegancia natural, ahora solo quería irse y golpear alguna superficie muy fuerte con el puño aunque signifique volver aquí otra vez.

—Hey…tranquila linda—Sonreía la mujer, la verdad era linda, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Creía que era algo así como Belle, era una practicante de medicina quien hacía su residencia en un hospital cercano, era unos años menor que ella pero aun así pasó rápido y eso que hablamos de medicina una carrera nada fácil, eso fue todo lo que oyó de ella.

Regina no dijo nada, pues no lo sentía y no tenía ganas de hablar…pero al parecer la otra sí.

—Veo que no eres de las que hablan mucho, lo que dicen de ti es verdad entonces—Comentó como si nada.

La otra le miró con una ceja alzada inquisitivamente.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?

Belle sonrió al notar que funcionó, llamó la atención de la chica.

—Pues no mucho, que eres directa, a veces fría, muy amable, pero veo que no estás en tus días buenos, y además…peligrosa—La sonrisa de la que hablaba no quitó la sonrisa a pesar de eso.

—Ya veo—Y zanjó el tema.

Poco le duró el escuchar su voz, pero fue suficiente, definitivamente esa mujer era interesante.

* * *

><p>Cuando Emma despertó estaba sobre el regazo de alguien, estaba un poco mareada, no había tomado nada de alcohol pero se sentía como si lo estuviera.<p>

—Mmm… ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó algo mareada, estando segura que era Ruby la que estaba debajo de ella, porque solo recordaba planes de ver películas, y había una romántica, y solo a esa mujer le gustaban tanto esas, mientras que a ella le daban mejor las de terror puro.

—Te dormiste corazón luego de tomar algo de leche caliente—Le respondió una voz totalmente opuesta a la de Ruby, mientras que la de su amiga era siempre juguetona, divertida, y algo seductora, esta era dulce, suave y cálida.

—… Elsa…—Susurró mirando el regazo que era obviamente de la chica y luego a su cara, era preciosa y eso nunca podría dejar de evitar verle, lo que le parecía gracioso era que nunca creería que una chica así se fijase en ella, menos con la cantidad de pretendientes, porque ella y su hermana Anna eran las más lindas junto a Regina Mills en esas facultades.

—Sí, ella misma—Sonrió—La verdad me sorprendiste con esa costumbre tuya de la leche caliente, y me dio ternura debo admitir, me hiciste acordar a mi hermana menor cuando era niña

La otra sonrió igual, y se sentó a su lado

—Oh…no, me gustaba más así…—Y se acostó de nuevo…

Elsa río, sí, definitivamente era una versión sexy y hermosa de su hermana cuando era niña, claro que Anna era preciosa, pero esta mujer tenía un atractivo que le creaba algo extraño en ella, era cálido.

* * *

><p>Desde la visita…que fueron cuatro la verdad, una por ese vaso, la segunda por golpear un árbol logrando fracturarse un nudillo y clavarse espinas, la tercera por reventar otro vaso al ver a Elsa y Emma llegar a la facultad de la mano, les miraba por la ventana y su amiga no llegó a apartarle el vaso del frente que la otra lo tomó antes de mirar y lo hizo explotar de nuevo, y la cuarta por darle una buena patada a un pilar por recordar lo anterior y se lastimó el pie.<p>

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué te hacen hacer en clases de Política que te lastimas tanto? ¿O será abogacía? ¿Llevaron de nuevo a algún ex –drogadicto para que hagan una simulación de cuestionario?—Preguntó consternada Belle mientras le curaba la última herida, la verdad sabía mucho de lo que pasaba allí, porque tenía amigas profesoras y alumnas, eran, por así decirlo, popular entre las personas de la facultad y el hospital, porque era dulce, atenta, cálida, amable, e inteligente.

Por eso notó enseguida, al ser tan sensible, cada emoción que pasó por esa mujer cuando le visitó

_Ira_

Primero llegó parecía que si no le atendía rápido patearía otro pilar y rompería toda la enfermería y la mataría con una de las agujas.

_Celos_

Cuando la vio le dijo a la profesora con la que estuvo hablando segundos antes que luego le hablaba porque tenía que trabajar y le atendió.

Entonces notó los ojos que llameaban en celos,

¿A quién celará tan fuerte como para hacerse eso?

Porque era obvio que lo hizo sola a propósito.

_Angustía_

También si no comenzaba a curar ese piecito que tenía tan golpeado y sangrante, ella de seguro comenzaría a llorar, y Belle dudaba que sea por el dolor.

_Remordimiento_

Cosa que al verlo en ella le hacía preguntar ¿Qué habrá hecho para sentirse así?

—Ven, siéntate—Le indicó una de las camas de allí, la chica sin decir nada se sentó— Trae ese pie aquí

Regina obedeció, aunque no era de obedecer ni a Cora, le entregó al instante el pie, y la chica le hizo que le apoyara en su regazo, así comenzó a limpiárselo.

La otra tuvo muecas de dolor a cada toque ajeno, y Belle lo hacía lento para que no le duela tanto, y luego rápido solo para terminar.

Así terminó, suturo una de las heridas abiertas que tenía en uno de los dedos, la punta del pulgar, y así le vendó.

—Listo—Anunció—Solo ponte esta crema cada día, y en dos semanas vuelve, quiero ver cómo se cura o si no lo hace como debe—Le pidió entregándole una crema

—Ehm, perdón pero soy alérgica a las avellanas—Dijo mirando la etiqueta que decía que tenía escancias de eso para el aroma.

—Oh, perdona no sabía, ten esta otra—era de Eucalipto, así la otra le quitó importancia a que casi le entrega algo que podría haberle matado y se marchó.

Tenía que estar descalza, o casi porque Belle le prestó sus sandalias a cambio de las que tenía puestas, de esos tacos preciosos negros, que prometió cuidar, aunque a Regina le daba igual porque con el dinero que tenía podía comprar la fabrica entera de esos. Así que usando esas sandalias bien abiertas que no tocaban ni de lejos sus heridas, se marchó.

Sería Chucky a este paso, porque tenía una mano vendada, la otra enyesada, y el pie vendado.

No tenía idea ni cómo se bañaría esta noche con lo herida que estaba…necesitaría que su madre Cora le ayudase.

Ese estaba siendo un día de mierda, porque estuvo ya toda la semana lastimándose, pero este día fue de lo peor, porque justo….JUSTO, entre todas las fiestas que sus compañeros desastrosos de residencia pensaron en hacer tenía que asistir a esa.

Y sí, vivía en una residencia porque su madre decía que tenía que aprender a de verdad querer a la gente y respetarle, no solo a amarse a si misma que lo hacía excelente, o a aparentar amabilidad cuando la mujer conocía sus pensamientos de que todos eran inferiores y si por ella era que se caigan de un acantilado que no le importaría. Así que vivía rodeada de adolescentes hormonales, parejas empalagosas, otros no tan adolescentes, más viejos, jóvenes, de todo, y por mala suerte le tocaron todos fiesteros y tarados.

Regina comenzaba a pensar que Cora lo hizo a propósito.

Así que al llegar, mientras tomaba sus cosas no pensó que al casi querer irse y a punto de poder hacerlo…vería lo que pronto se encontraría…


	6. Son

**_Palabra 6º: Paz_**

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba haciendo lo que menos esperó. Estaba besando a Emma, sus labios le habían estrellado de sorpresa en los suyos, comenzó algo rudo, mostrando molestia, pero al mismo tiempo mucho deseo, del que no había visto en otra mujer que no sea ella misma cuando estaban a punto de acostarse para luego no hacer nada.

Esos labios…esos labios que deseo poseer desde que le vio la primera vez, y que robó cuando hablaron por primera vez, era tan extraño, pero la sentía muy diferente, muy diferente a su Emma, a la Emma que conocía, era más agresiva, impersonal, como si evitara involucrarse…

_Pero, oh mi amor, ya estás involucrada desde hace tiempo conmigo, _Pensó

O eso creyó, porque cuando luego de usar su lengua para batallar y ganarle, Emma se apartó sin molestarse que Regina se moviera inclinándose un poco más hacia ella para poder seguir pero solo recibió unas manos que le apartaron algo bruscamente de ella.

Así que cuando terminó todo, Emma sonrió, se le veía tan como si no sintiera nada de nada, y también esos ojos negros vacios.

—Sí tu juegas conmigo, dos pueden jugar a eso…—Le dijo con una voz tan llena de maldad que no la reconoció, y estuvo por decírselo, pero entonces…

* * *

><p>Regina despertó exaltada, súper excitada, ¿Qué había pasado?<p>

Había… ¿Había soñado con ella otra vez?

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para golpear algo, pero recordó que ya no tenía con qué golpear, todo en ella estaba prácticamente lastimado, y al subirse a su auto ayer, se dio la frente contra la puerta, así que tenía otra sutura más porque se cortó con el filo del techo. Así que definitivamente ya era Chucky…

—Con la paz que había tenido en ese sueño….mierda…—Frunció el ceño, y así terminó volviendo a la cama pero se dio cuenta que tenía que bañarse con agua helada, porque el calor comenzaba a afectarle y una mano traviesa comenzaba a bajar por su abdomen—No…eso sería humillarse—Se dijo a si misma y la quitó ya mismo esa manito de allí abajo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué pasa, te ves peor que tus días de frustración sexual?—Le dijo su amiga, pero recibió una mirada de molestia muy fea de la otra—Bueno, yaaa, perdón, pero es cierto, ¿Qué pasó, alguien más te calentó o fue Emma y no pasó nada?<p>

—Si sigues viva es porque eres mi amiga, pero si sigues diciendo cosas así, terminarás perdiendo ambas cosas…—Le amenazó tan peligrosamente que la otra se quedó callada.

Esa mierda de sueño que tuvo le siguió todo el día, y le hizo ver algo que no quería.

Imaginó a una Elsa abalanzándose contra su Emma y besándole hasta casi terminar encima de la otra, tanto que terminó cerrando los ojos y desapareciendo de allí.

Son el tipo de cosas que nunca en su vida quería ver en su vida…pero terminó viendo eso mismo justo hoy.

—Mierda..


	7. Mis favoritas (parte 1)

**_Yyyy hasta aquí llegue, pensé en subir más caps, pero ya tengo sueño, pero seis en un mismo día es bastante, así que lo disfruten nos vemos posiblemente mañana o el fin de semana :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Palabra 6º: Mis favoritas<span>_**

Cuando ella se miró a espejo, estaba totalmente hecha un desastre… ¿Se había dormido en el suelo?

¿Qué diablos pasó?

Comenzaba a sentir el efecto de estar acostada de esa forma, y era horrible, porque le dolía hasta las pestañas.

—Maléfica… ¡MALÉFICA!—Gritó buscando a su amiga con la mirada.

La mujer reía en alguna otra parte.

Así que se levantó, aunque se arrepintió al instante cuando sintió lo doloroso que resultó eso. Cada hueso estaba adolorido y sus músculos estaban totalmente contracturados.

Al llegar a donde estaba la otra, estaba haciendo cosas un poco desvergonzadas con un chico. Pero a Regina ni me mosqueó, así que agarró su hombro y de un tirón le hizo que se apartara de él.

— ¡Hey!—Se quejó el chico.

—Calla al menos que quieras perder esa parte tan amada por ti de ti mismo—Y le miró donde más le dolería que le hiciera daño.

Inmediatamente el chica se tapó los genitales, mientras que Maléfica era arrastrada a la puerta por su amiga, y le hacía señas al chico de que le llamase luego.

— ¿Qué es tan importante que interrumpiste mi momento?—Preguntó ya en el auto de la mujer.

—Pues simple, pero primero límpiate esa boca—Así la otra se limpió con su remera y la otra hizo cara de asco y vergüenza ajena— No puedo creer que estemos en otra casa, ¿No fue suficiente esa asquerosa fiesta que me traes a la casa de una de tus conquistas?

—Primero que nada, tú aceptaste, segundo era para ver una película porque los padres del chico de la otra fiesta nos echaron al llegar, así que no me culpes de todo querida

—Ajá—No le escuchó nada y siguió manejando intentando olvidar lo que esta conversación le hizo recordar.

—Eres imposible—Suspiró cansada la otra y abrió la ventana para que entrase aire.

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó con…<p>

_Recordaba que al entrar un chico bien ebrio le abrazó y le repitió varias veces que le amaba aunque ni sabía su nombre, así que ella le empujó con asco y le hizo caer fuertemente contra una mesa que casi cede contra su peso._

_Terminó de entrar aunque lo que más quería era salir._

_Pasó por varias personas, la mayoría borrachas, así siempre eran las cosas._

_En todas las fiestas que fue o escuchó de esta Facultad, siempre tenía como constante eso, borrachos, música de mal gusto alta, gente ligando por todas parte, gente más sola que ella ahora._

_Así que cuando vio a dos personas besándose afuera en la terraza no le sorprendió pero…_

_Un momento.._

_—E…Emma… ¿Emma?—Se preguntó con la voz casi inexistente, porque era esa chica, definitivamente, y al contrario de lo que pensó, no estaba con un mugroso chico, si no, con la única chica en ese lugar, en esa ciudad y cualquier lugar que conociera que podía hacerle competencia._

_Casi muerde su propia lengua y se la corta a la mitad al ver que era nadie más ni menos que esa asquerosa, pero condenadamente bella aunque nunca lo admitiría en público, de la chica de cabellos platinados, sonrisa perfecta y aliento de menta._

_¿Cómo lo sabe? Es algo un poco secreto…_

_Así que sin más tomó a su amiga y se la quiso llevar._

_—ehm… Regina a ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? La casa está por allí atrás—Le dijo_

_—Ya verás._

_Y de golpe un chico con la mirada se robó a su amiga y se sintió invitado a acercarse cosa que hizo que luego de proponer ir a su casa a ver unas películas, justo segundos antes que entraran los padres del fiestero anfitrión, cosa que terminó en aceptar Regina sin parpadear solo por querer huir, mientras que su amiga le miraba sin entender nada._

_—Vale..nos vamos—Sonrió Maléfica_


End file.
